The End
by Nobody5464
Summary: How the Originals should have ended. In epidode 10 season one. Personally I can only take so much dead, undead, fighting, making up, witches, vampires, werewolves oh my! drama. The series is good, I like it and I’m sure plenty of people do too, but. Its. So. Long. So this is how I like to think it really ended. (Happily. Also Rebbeka is bi and gets a gf and is happy).


Davina just stood there, staring. She couldn't move, could barely think. Marcel was dead. For good. She'd come there to kill him, but seeing him dead... it hurt. So much. Even after what he'd done to her.

"So, dear, what do you think?" Rebekah's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I... I don't know." She hadn't really been paying attention to anything the Original had said after killing Marcel.

"Well, the way I see it, everything's done here. Klaus is dead, Marcel is dead, Elijah's injured, but he'll live, and you and I, well we're free. So, if you like, you and that girl, Cami, could take over the old plantation house. We won't be needing it, and you'll need a place to live. I owe you for taking care of my monstrous brother."

"I... I guess? We could. I'll have to talk to her. Is- she's ok, right?"

"I have no idea. I'd assume so. You'll have to figure that out on your own, though. I can't do _everything_ for you." She smiled, a tight, pained smile, and picked up her brother, Elijah. "We'll be leaving now. I'll send you a postcard once we're settled."

And she was gone; Davina was alone, with two bloody corpses.

It was three weeks later before Davina received her first postcard. She'd already held a funeral for Marcel and Thomas (she'd been so heartbroken to discover that not only had she killed him too, but that he'd known, and told her to go ahead anyway) and moved into the giant house with Cami. Cami had been upset when she found out what had happened, but both of them were slowly healing, and taking care of each other. They were safe, in that house. Rebekah had left a page of her mother's grimoire containing a Cloaking Spell, and Davina had successfully cloaked the house and surrounding property from any witches or people bearing ill-intent.

New Orleans was free from vampires, and the werewolves no longer hid themselves, but still stayed far away from the city. Old habits die hard. The witches' power was fading slowly. Davina knew that hers would disappear too, and she waited for the day when she was normal again and New Orleans was free from nearly everything supernatural. But until that day, Davina was stuck in the house, and she was _bored out of her mind_. Rebekah's postcard was a pleasant distraction.

 _Dearest Davina,_

 _My brother, Elijah and I have settled down nicely in Europe. We aren't alone, however. We brought Hayley with us. She hasn't settled in as much as we have; I can tell she misses New Orleans and her newly discovered wolf family, but she's trying and I know that eventually we'll all be happy here. Already Elijah is much happier than he ever was; he does not have Klaus to look after or despair over. No chance that his love will be taken from him. He's not entirely happy, however, and does not take our move lightly. He's thought a lot about what you said to him about spilling innocent blood, and sees this as a fresh start to be a better person. He will be a good father for Hayley's daughter, I think. I myself am trying to find a "fresh start". I hope all is well there and that you haven't had any trouble with the witches. I trust that cloaking spell helped._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rebekah_

It was the first in decades of correspondence. They never saw each other again (the Originals never came back to New Orleans), but they kept in touch through letters and postcards. Cami and Davina stayed together and lived long, mostly happy lives, scarred from the truths they knew and the things they had seen, but carrying on in spite of this. From what they heard from Rebekah, Hayley and her daughter, named Crescent, lived happy lives with Elijah who also found happiness. Rebekah even found a female vampire who fell in love with her as much as she did with her.

The End, no extra 13 episodes and four seasons needed.


End file.
